The love story of the pharaoh and the slave
by AtemxYamiNeko
Summary: A story of love that will never be forgotten of a pharaoh and a slave. A story that shows how love kills and saves. And also how evil traps and splits hearts apart.


_This story is as old of time a tale of love, heartache, be-trail, passion, death, and triumph. This story shows that love conquers all evil and shines light on the darkness. We'll take you to the land of sand and sea. Egypt, the place of a pharaoh and a slave will fight for their love...their hearts._

* * *

"Yami, your needed in the throne room!" Said person turned around to see the fellow slave that called. Yami was known around the whole kingdom for his beauty. All women were jealous and all men wanted him. Some would even consider him a girl if it weren't for his flat chest. But his long soft black and blond locks of hair, smooth light olive skin, tiny waist,large and round backside, gorgeous legs, swirls of pinks and purples for eyes, a bright smile that will make any ones day, soft full rose colored lips, and a cute mole on his right cheek. Yeah he was the whole package. Also the kindest person. Yami treated everyone as an equal and every movement was full of grace. His voice was a lullaby just to listen to. It was like a flute in a summer breeze.

" I'll be right there Naomi." He got up from the lilies he was picking for decoration. When he opened the large door to the throne room he couldn't help but notice all the chaos that was happening. Seth,who is the cousin and 1st priest to the pharaoh, and the pharaoh himself were arguing like they usually do.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SETH IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!" Atem was nose to nose with Seth and Seth looked like he was ready to spit fire with his face covered in mud.

"WELL I COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

"WELL YOU WEREN'T SO WHY ARE YOU STILL SO MAD!"

"BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES!"

"SO! WE CAN GET YOU NEW ONES YOU LIVE IN A PALACE!"

As the arguing went back and fourth Yami soon grew restless to the screaming.

"Pharaoh."

"SERIOUSLY YOUR ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!"

"Pharaoh."

"WELL YOUR ACTING LIKE A CHILDISH PRINCE!"

" Pharaoh!"

"OH YEAH, WELL YOU CAN KISS MY CHILDISH A-!"

"PHARAOH!"

At the impatient scream everyone turned and looked. The pharaohs childhood friend began to pout from were she was standing.

"Ah. That was my entertainment." Mahad, who was next to her just rolled his eyes at her comment.

The pharaoh had a light shade of pink show up on his cheeks and cleared his throat." Yami your here. um s-sorry about what you just saw." Atem put his head down in shame as well did Seth.

" And I'm sorry as well."

"Good. Now since that is over I was called in here for your service my Pharaoh."

"Oh, um yes, everyone may now clear the throne room I will be in private rooms for the rest of the night." Atem held out his arm and Yami gladly accepted it.

The two walked into the pharaohs private gardens and sat down near the flowing water fountain.

" Yami again I'm so sorry about my behavior in the throne room I promise I'll do bett-" Yami put a slender finger on Atems' lips.

" My love it's ok you don't have to apologies. And by the way, what was the reason that you brought me here?" Almost everyone in the palace and the village knew of the relationship that was between the pharaoh and Yami. Anyone that knew of it was never against it because they know that both people were very loving.

"Well today will mark 5 years of us being together, so I thought we can do something special tonight." Atem took a hold of Yami's slim hand.

"And that would be what my love?" Yami then moved into his lovers lap and snuggled into his chest.

"It's a surprise my sweet princess but, don't worry it will be delightful. I wish i could do this forever" Atem looked him straight in the eyes with admiration that was so strong nobody could break it.

" Are you talking about my eyes again Ate?"

"You know it and I'll never get tired of it." This was something that Atem would do if the two would just sit in peace."Well my love I have to get everything ready for tonight."

"Atem can you at least tell what were doing, please Ate." Yami then pulled his famous puppy dog eyes but, this time Atem was prepared.

"Sorry love I can't just be prepared ok." He hated denying what his lover wanted but, he planed for this night for the both of them and wanted it hidden until the time came.

" Fine I'll get prepared just let me know when your ready, ok love."

"Alright see you later baby"

* * *

Hi my kittens I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I know that this chapter sucks but a lot has happened. I recently lost my dad to cancer on 2 Fridays ago and we berried him on Christmas eve. If you guys can give me some support and favorite follow and review my stories i would appreciate it thank u to all and bye.


End file.
